My film will be a spin-off from The Expendables
}} My Film will be a spin-off from The Expendables is an upcoming action film directed by Unknown. Production Plot In the beginning Tool and his family get kidnapped in Louisiana and got send to Nigeria by Richter Argo and The Expendables team have to save tool and his family but one of the Pirate's killed Fiona and after she died The Expendables got told by Conan where was Richter Argo was hiding. The Expendables team are tracking Richter Argo and his team and The Expendables finds him in Amazon rainforest and Argo henchman killed Buffer and Argo fights Surgeon. The next day.............. Dogot get a visit by Tool and as soon as Tool leave Jean Vilain and his team come in and killed Dogot but his assistants gets away. Jack and some of his friends goes on holiday to London and they when to strip club and Jack meet Kyra Johnson and fall in love and in the hotel Jack gets a called from is dad and Jean Vilain and his team knock on Jack's door and Vilain try to kill Jack but some of The Expendables team was in the same hotel and they find Vilain just in team and they killed Vilain and his team and Jack and his friends when to watch an Cage Fight and Jack when outside by the FBI was out having an shoot out with Carter The Bull' Burdett and Hector with Dan Paine who gets killed and the FBI get killed apart from Officer Stone Miller who survivor in the fight. Back in England Jack is going back to Louisiana a asked Kyra Johnson to come with him and she side yes. At the airport was Marcus Roman and Gunnar Jensen finds Roman and but Gunnar Jensen gets killed by Roman but Jensen had an friend with him and Willie Mccutchen finds his friend and killed Roman. Later that day in New Orleans At the airport in New Orleans is Katya Suvarov and Christmas daughter where they meet up with Jack and his girlfriend and Jack goes back home and Sophia and Elena who gets hurt in an attach at the airport by Church and Church gets into a fight with Trench Mauser because Church turn into a bad guy and get killed. Cheyenne is out with Pilar, Unknown, Unknown, Eve Carver and Richter Argo goes into a pub where the girls are and knapped Lacy Christmas and killed Cheyenne and Pilar goes and tells Lee Christmas and Lee Christmas tells The Expendables team and The Expendables asked Maggie to help because she very good at find people and The Expendables goes and rescue Lacy Christmas and Barney Ross goes after Richter Argo and Barney Ross fights Richter Argo and killed him. Cast Main * Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross * Jason Statham as Lee Christmas * Jet Li as Yin Yang * Wesley Snipes as Doctor Death * Randy Couture as Toll Road * Antonio Banderas as Galgo * Mickey Rourke as Tool * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Trench Mauser * Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson as Abrafo Baas * Amin Joseph as Pirate Leader * Michael Jai White as Abebe Akua * Lauren Jones as Cheyenne * Steven Seagal as Marcus Roman * Donnie Yen as Chen Wu * Chris Hemsworth as Billy the Kid brother * Tyrese Gibson as Theo Caesar * Bruce Willis as Mr. Church * Vin Diesel as Michael Lessard Supporting Characters * Quinton Jackson as Carter "The Bull' Burdett * Audrey Bitoni as Eve Carver * Al Pacino as John Desalvo * BebekNil as a hotel maid * Tamara Ecclestone as Fiona * Louis Gossett, Jr. as Dogot, the President of the United States * Jessica Alba as Abebe Akua Wife * Tanya Lieder as Rebecca Daly * Tom Jackson as Edgar Tool * Senyo Amoaku as Tall Pirate * Ashton Moore as Stripper * Laura Vinicombe as a hotel maid * Molly Cavalli as Stripper * Erika Schwegler as hotel receptionist * Jessie Jensen as Stripper * Tanya Lieder as Edgar Tool girlfriend * Jennifer Ruiz Diaz as Jessica Daly * Michael B. Jordan as Julius Caesar Fights in the film *Sin Ho-Sik vs Yin Yang *Marcus Roman vs Barney Ross *Richter Argo vs Surgeon *Humphries vs Toll Road Filming Locations *Nigeria *New Orleans, Louisiana, USA *London, England *Amazon rainforest, Brazil Music Speculation *The film will have characters for The Expendables franchise. *Hayden Christensen and Ryan Kwanten were considered for Jack Tool role. *A President of the United States will star in a film. * * * * Gallery References Category:My Film 2 will be a spin-off from The Expendables 1, 2 Category:My Film 3 will be a spin-off from The Expendables 1, 2 Category:My film (franchise)